Authoritarian Nightmare
by foxxxduo
Summary: Claire never really had a life. She was forced to play soccer and wasn't allowed to have any friends or speak to anyone for that manner. She was only allowed to speak when spoken to. She could not cry, and she could not complain. She had to be the perfect daughter. A perfect little angel. She had to get good grades, or die trying. That is until certain commandos found her.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up in one of the Republic holding cells scared. She had no idea how she got there. Later she heard firing and the sound of droids. She then heard voices outside of her cell, and thinking that they were going to kill her when they found her, she started to cry. She was cold, scared, and hungry.

"Wait I heard a voice. There's someone else in here."

"It's coming from this holding cell."

"Firefeck. It's jammed."

"Give me an explosive solution."

"Got it Boss."

"If you're in there, stand back! We are coming in!"

There was a small pause before a beeping came that soon became faster and faster. Not long after an explosion was heard, and the door was destroyed

Four clones stood in the doorway. One was in golden orange armour. Another one was in green armour. One wore yellow armour. Finally the last wore blood red armour which scared Claire due to the fact that it looked like real blood stains. The one in the green armour looked at her.

"Easy kid. We are not going to hurt you. We are here to help."

Claire then started to cry when the one in red armour took a step forward.

"She might be in here for a reason Fixer," he said annoyed.

Fixer pushed him out of the way and ran to the girl gently hugging her.

"She's just a kid," said Scorch.

"Poor girl. Must have seen a lot," said Boss.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Claire looked up for a moment thinking quickly. She was afraid her parents would find out and kill her if she told them.

"I don't. I don't remember anything," she said nervously.

Sev seemed to growl in irritation.

"She's lying."

Fixer narrowed his eyes within his helmet as he held her closer.

"The poor girl's probably got amnesia Sev. Cut her some slack."

"Who know's what kinds of torturous things they have put her through. If anything, she has probably blocked all of it out."

"Well we can't keep her here. We still have a mission to do, and it will be really hard to get her back safely," stated Fixer.

Boss knelt down next to the girl. Carefully he removed his helmet and looked at her.

Terrified and unsure of what to do, Claire was pulled closer to Fixer. Boss then put his helmet back on.

"I'll try and contact our instructor," he said as he pushed a button on his helmet.

'Boss. What is your hold up. I read your signatures, and they appear to still be in one place. Are you alright?'

'Yes sir I'm fine. We ran into a small complication. We came across a young girl around the age of 17. Brown hair. Grey eyes. About 5 foot 4. Possibly 97 pounds. She looks half starved and pretty beaten up. Any ideas on what we should do?'

'If anything, end her suffering now. You can't be carrying along deadweight. She will just be slowing you down. I know it will be hard to end an innocent's life, but there's nothing we can do at the moment.'

Sev walked up to the girl with his gun in hand.

"Sorry kid. I'll make this as quick as possible."

Claire looked up at him terrified and unsure of what to do. Fixer then gently stood up and held her arm, so she couldn't run away. Sev aimed his pistol at her head. Claire closed her eyes as Sev turned his head. Suddenly Boss's com link beeped, and the instructor's voice filled the room ordering them to stop.

'Stop. Stop. I need to know the girl's name. She might be important.'

Sev looked at the girl as Fixer released her arm.

"What is your name?" he asked gently.

"C-claire."

"Claire? What is your last name?"

"Sh-shadowstrike."

'Claire Shadowstrike?'

'Yes.'

'Don't kill her. She's important.'

'How so?'

'Our chances of winning the war with her are greater.'

"Well we can't keep her along too long now. She would only get in our way," said Scorch.

"Scorch leave the kid alone. She's obviously been through enough," replied Fixer.

"I'm just saying."

"Deltas we are going to send down a gun ship. Clear out a path, so we can get this girl out of here."

"Alright. We are on our way."

The com link beeped again before turning off. Fixer looked at the girl.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

The girl nodded shyly before starting to get up. Forgetting that she injured her leg in a soccer tournament, she fell to the ground crying out in pain while holding her leg.

"So you can walk?" Sev said sarcastically with his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. Boss glared at him beneath his helmet.

"You think you're so smart huh Sev? Now you can carry her."

"I'm not carrying a girl."

Claire sighed.

"It's o-okay. I-I can s-still walk," she said before crying out in pain.

Fixer looked at her sadly.

"Kid just stop pushing yourself like this. Here I will just carry you."

He knelt down to pick her up, but Claire just shook her head.

"No! I-I can do this," she said as she tried to get up again.

"Oh for the love of," Scorch said before he picked her up. "Let's go already."

With that said, they all headed out. Claire though was paranoid of her parents finding out that she was injured, so she desperately tried to escape Scorch's hold in order to prove that she could walk just fine.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. J-just put me down, and I will show you," she cried out desperately.

Scorch refused to listen and continued to hold her bridal style.

"Kid I know you're not fine, but if you don't stop struggling, I might just have Sev hold you, and you don't want that."

"B-but I'm fine. S-seriously. J-just put me down."

"Fine. Scorch put her down. If she can walk perfectly fine, it will be alright, but if she doesn't I will knock her out," said Sev.

Scorch sighed as he gently set her down on her feet. Claire winced as she put pressure on her leg, but tried to cover it up. Still she could barely even stand.

"You can barely even stand kid. Just let Scorch carry you," said Fixer.

Boss looked from the girl to Scorch. He could tell that there was definitely something wrong with the girl. It appeared as if she thought she would get in trouble for having an injured leg, but there was no reason he could see for her to feel that way.

"Scorch just carry the girl, and if she continues to struggle, you can knock her out," Boss said wishing he didn't have to. The girl was causing them trouble though, so it had to be said.

"N-no!" she cried as Scorch picked her back up.

"Kid, stop. I don't believe Sev was joking when he said he would knock you out."

Determined to prove that she was fine, Claire began to struggle once again. Sev growled as he walked up to them. He then took the girl from Scorch's arms, set her down, hit her upside the head knocking her out quickly, and picked her back up throwing her roughly over his shoulder.

"Sir you might want to take a look at her leg," said Fixer as he noticed something wrong with her leg. Boss looked over and to his horror he saw her leg was completely swollen and bruised. It looked like it had been ignored for days. Sev looked down and saw it before gently putting her down. They were almost to the gun ship.

"What the hell did they do to her?" asked Scorch in disbelief as he knelt down beside her and examined her injury. "I can't even feel her bone. It seems broken in four different places."

"We need to get her to a medic now!" said Fixer as he picked her up and ran towards the gun ship with the rest following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixer handed Claire to one of the clones manning the gun ship before it took off.

"We need a medic over here!" yelled a clone as they left.

Claire woke up feeling something soft wrapped around her and underneath. It shocked her since she always slept on the floor which was one of her parent's punishments for speaking out of turn. She sat up and felt the warm soft blanket around her. She enjoyed feeling the fleece like blanket on her skin.

"You look like you've never been in a bed before," laughed a voice.

She looked over to see a clone leaning against the doorway without his helmet.

"The name's Bullet. Apparently you were with the famous delta squad."

"Y-yes. I g-guess."

"You know your leg was fractured in four places. Lucky for you we have the technology to fix it. Anywhere else, and you would most likely lose it."

He walked in a little bit further.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"A… A soccer game. I-I was… I was guarding the goal when one of the opposing t-team came up and… tried to get passed me…. he came up and…. kicked me really h-hard in the l-leg. I hid it from m-my p-parents because I knew they would h-hurt me if they found out."

Bullet narrowed his eyes before walking to her bedside.

"You know your leg was also infected. We got that out. Luckily you were unconscious otherwise you would have passed out anyway from the pain."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days. Boss has been waiting patiently to speak with you. Speaking of Boss, he should be here in about ten minutes, so do me a favor, and don't pass out."

Bullet then left the room leaving Claire alone to look around. She then noticed the cast around her leg and how numb it felt. A few minutes later Boss walked in holding a tray of greenish slop and a glass of water. He set it down on the table and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I know it's not much, but I assumed that you were hungry," he said as he helped her drink some water. He then removed his commando helmet and looked at her.

"Bullet told me something about you having parents hurting you?"

Claire blinked three times before replying.

"N-no. Th-they would n-never do anything l-like that. Th-they are g-great p-parents."

"You're lying," he stated as he looked her in the eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"Th-they are like any kids p-parents."

"How so?"

"I-I'm not allowed to s-speak unless s-spoken to. I-I'm not allowed to c-cry. I-I have to play s-soccer in order to get into a good c-college. I-I have to get good g-grades or d-die t-trying. Plus I can't have friends."

"That sounds more like slave work to me," came another voice. Claire looked over to watch as Sev, Fixer, and Scorch came in.

"I am not a slave. I am just a normal kid. I have an average life like any other kid."

Scorch and Fixer looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Kid that's not even a life what you described just there. That's a nightmare."

Boss handed her the plate of green slop.

"Sir. What are you?"

Boss held up his hand. He wanted to test something. Claire took the spoon and ate it all quickly and thanking him afterwards. All of the men stared at her in shock. The food there was absolutely disgusting. Everyone's first bite ended up in a fury of coughing and sputtering. Claire looked at them all.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Kid how often do you eat?"

"One meal a day three meals if I have a soccer game. Why?"

"We are not taking you home," declared Fixer immediately.

"W-what. I have to go home! I have a biology test tomorrow! I can't fail it! My parents will kill me!" she said in complete terror.

"That's what we are afraid of."

"Well what's going to happen to me then?"

"If anything, the jedi will probably take you in, or we will end up keeping you here to train with us. If that's alright with you of course. If not, then we will immediately begin searching for a foster family for you, and your actual parents will be taken into custody for abuse."

"So," said Scorch. "What's it going to be?"

"I don't want to go to a foster family, and I don't even know what a jedi is."

"So it's settled then. You are staying with us," said Scorch as he looked at Sev who didn't look happy at all.

"Alright. So until your leg is healed we will be in charge of you. That is until we head on to a mission. Then you will be in the care of the medical droids and clones. Once your leg has finished healing, I will speak to a few of the jedi and convince them to let you train with us," said Boss.

Claire nodded her head before looking at Fixer curiously. He had just shoved Sev to the ground for punching him in the shoulder. Sev's head hit some of the medical equipment angering him further as he leapt at Fixer. This only caused Scorch to have to get in the middle of the two and try to break up the fight. Irritated that this was happening, Boss immediately ordered Sev down to the mess hall for good food rather than the trainee's slop that he had just fed poor Claire.

"Yes Sir," he said angrily before heading out.

About ten minutes later Sev returned with a plate full of food. There was food that appeared to look like steak, baked potato, and green beans with a special sauce on them. Sev handed Claire the tray. She looked down at it. The baked potato was already cut open and was smothered in butter, salt, and pepper as well as another ingredient that she wasn't quite familiar with.

"I didn't know what you'd like," Sev said.

"Sev you really spoiled her," said Scorch as he looked at her plate hungrily. Fixer nudged him.

"Stop eyeing her food. We can go get food after she eats."

Boss looked at his men.

"Why don't you head down and go grab something to eat. I will be down there shortly."

He then sat down again and looked at Claire.

"Go ahead and try it. It's definitely better than what you have tasted before."

Claire took a bite out of the steak first. It was juicy and seasoned very well. She then went on to the potato and tried that. It was also just as good. Finally she tried the green beans which were obviously not green beans. Instead they were something that tasted much better than green beans. Boss smiled at her before getting up.

"It seems that you are all situated here, and it definitely appears that you haven't had a meal like this in a long time."

"No I haven't. I'm used to eating ramen soup."

Boss narrowed his eyes before turning and leaving. He saw Claire as his own daughter which he knew would be against regulations to even have. He definitely wouldn't tell any of his men. Knowing their childish behavior, he knew they would tease him to no end.

It had been a few hours later. The entire delta squad was bunking right next to the medical station where Claire was that way they would be there if she needed them. Boss couldn't sleep though. He kept thinking that there was something wrong with Claire. He slowly got out of his bed to go check on her. When he entered her room, he saw her crying, whimpering, and squirming in her bed as if someone was trying to hurt her in her dream. He silently ran towards her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Wake up. It's not real. Wake up."

Claire slowly opened her eyes to see Boss in front of her. Then she started crying harder afraid that he would hurt her for crying. Instead he shocked her by wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug and squeezed her lightly. He kissed her forehead and told her that everything was going to be okay. Claire didn't realise that she was shaking until she suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes before slowly falling back to sleep.


	3. Parents

Claire was shaken awake by Fixer.

"Come on kid. Wake up."

"Okay Mom. I'm up. I'm up," she said thinking she was still at home.

"I'm not your mother kid. Now wake up."

Claire's eyes snapped open, and she started to freak out when she saw Fixer's face right in front of hers. She then immediately shoved his face away with her hand. Surprised by her sudden strength, Fixer fell on the floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Fixer. I thought you were some creep that got into my house."

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that we found your parents. They are in custody as we speak. We found them in the cruiser that we had to recapture four days after you were put in the medical bay."

"They were probably searching for their slave," growled a voice.

She looked over to see Sev with his arms crossed waiting by the doorway along with Scorch.

"Where's Boss?" she asked.

"He's holding them custody and interrogating them."

"He's not going to hurt them? Is he?" she asked scared.

None of them said anything. Instead Fixer grabbed two crutches for her and helped her out of the bed. She then grabbed the crutches and tried walking with them. She looked up at him and stumbled a little bit as she tried to walk. Fixer quickly helped her stay steady.

"Thank you Fixer."

Fixer nodded as he continued helping her walk.

They led her down the hallway her crutches clicking as she walked with them. Scorch walked beside them then turned his head.

"Hey I keep wanting to ask. What is soccer? Is it some type of battle, or war?"

"No, its a sport."

"Heh, a sport huh? What do you do?"

"Well you have a ball that's normally black and white. You get to kick it and try to get it on the opposing team side."

"Kicking a ball around? That sounds like a toddler game," said Sev.

"It's for all ages."

Sev looked at her for a moment then continued looking straight ahead.

"Sev, leave the girl alone. Ok? She's gone through enough," said Fixer knowing Sev was going to make a cruel remark.

They came to a halt as Sev entered a code on one of the door panels.

The door opened to reveal her mother and father sitting at a table both handcuffed to the chair and desk that they sat at.

"Claire!" said her mother looking happy to see her.

"Hi….mom," she said barely even looking at her. Fixer pulled up a chair for her and helped her sit down.

Sev stood in the background leaning on the door arms crossed while Scorch walked over to Boss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shadowstriker. You both are under arrest due to child cruelty, and she will no longer be deemed your child."

"What are you talking about?!" yelled her father. "We did no such thing!"

"Fixer…" Boss said signaling to him.

Fixer took a step forward and pulled out a pad and looked at it for a moment.

"Your daughter had a bone in her leg that was fractured in four places. She was very dehydrated, sleep deprived, and nearly starved not to mention the horrible deeds she spoke about. If we did not find her, she would have lost her leg or her life. You both are being held responsible and will be put in a correctional facility. Time? Possibly for your entire lives," he finished before walking back over to Claire.

"And what of our daughter? We have claim to her, and she doesn't have a choice but to be with us."

Boss looked at them angrily as he laughed.

"We have the authority to take your daughter from you-"

"We have a contract stating that she belongs with us even if we are put in prison for whatever reason-"

Fixer took it from them. "Yes, unless if this predicament does happen, someone can adopt her. Until she is adopted, she stays with her parents….." Fixer trailed off. Her father had a smug look on his face as he sat back. "So you can't touch us unless she's adopted."

Boss slammed his hand down on the table and removed his helmet angrily.

"Well good thing I'm adopting her then," he snarled. Claire's eyes widened. She had no idea it would come to this.

"Oh really? Where are your forms, your papers, your lawyer?"

Scorch laughed in the background.

"You really think the commander of delta squad needs that kind of stuff to adopt a kid?"

Their eyes widened as they realised what they had just done.

"Do you have the recording Sev?"

Sev nodded as Fixer helped her up.

"Good. Run that information down to the general. Fixer. Scorch, take the prisoners to their new cells," said Boss darkly.

Boss walked up to Claire. As she stumbled forward, he quickly caught her and steadied her on her feet. He noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Claire. They can't get you now. You're safe." Claire looked up at him before hugging him. Boss wrapped his arms around her in return comforting her.

"Thank you" she said as a tear slid down her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Boss roamed the halls carefully looking for anyone who could be following him.

"Boss!"

Boss looked over and spotted Darman. He smirked beneath his helmet as he approached.

"I heard the news. Are you really planning on adopting the girl?" he asked as he removed his helmet.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't let those so called 'parents' think they could keep the kid after what they did," he growled angrily. Darman nodded his head. He would have done the exact same thing.

"Boss, I thought you said you would never have a child?" asked Darman unsure if he asked the right question. Boss growled and leaned on the doorway.

"I know what I said, Darman, but I don't want the kid to be going to another family that could treat her like this again."

"She'll be in danger with your squad as long as she lives."

"She's strong. I'll teach her to fight for herself."

"And her leg? Boss she'd be lucky to get that cast off within a month!"

"Then I'll make sure she's safe! I'm not letting another family take her!" he growled and punched the wall angrily.

Darman crossed his arms unaffected.

"Boss, I'm not saying you shouldn't adopt her. I'm saying you should think about what her life will be like once you do," spoke Darman as he turned to walk away.

"The general says the kid is force sensitive though," was the last thing Darman said before he walked out of earshot.

Claire punched Sev in the shoulder when he accidentally stumbled over her crutch.

"Do that again! I dare you kid," he snarled giving her the death glare.

"Then don't trip over me!"

"You got in the way!" he said angrily.

Scorch was leaning on one of the doors in the hallway watching the feud take place.

Boss walked through the halls and stopped behind them with his arms crossed waiting for them to turn around. Scorch laughed causing the two to turn their heads to see Boss right behind them.

"Scorch, you didn't even try to stop them?" asked Boss annoyed.

"Why would I? It was just getting good!"

Boss sighed before signaling Sev to fall back, and he took Sev's place in escorting Claire.

Claire looked up at boss scared at what he might do.

"Claire, I've decided to adopt you," he said looking back at her. Her eyes widened again. The first time he said that she just thought he was trying to scare her parents. She didn't think he was serious. She swallowed nervously. "W-why?" she asked. Boss stopped as well as Scorch and Sev. "Scorch. Sev, head down to the command center. Let the general know we are on our way," he said.

"Yes sir!" they said before walking past them.

Claire was suddenly terrified now.

Boss looked down at her. "Because I don't want you to be put through that kind of horror again. I may not be the best father for you, but hopefully within time you will come to accept it," he then looked at her again.

"The first moment I saw you I believed you to be my daughter."

Claire didn't speak. She didn't know what else to say.

"So what do you say? Will you be my daughter?"

She looked at him.

"Only if I can call you father," she said smiling brightly. Then she hugged him. She never felt more safe than in his arms right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire woke up to Scorch nudging her shoulder.

"It's two in the morning," she whined as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Well if you're going to be coming with us, you are going to have to be used to waking up early."

"Why did you wake me up."

"You were crying in your sleep, and it was keeping everyone else awake," cried Scorch.

"I-I don't remember."

"Probably just a night terror kid. Just be glad that you don't remember it. You know, everytime I wake up I tend to find Boss in your room with you. I haven't woken up to you screaming until just now."

Claire sighed. It had been a few days since they adopted her. Recently she had been having night terrors, and Boss would be there to comfort her and make sure she was alright. This time though it was Scorch who found her. Scorch sat on her bed. He wasn't in his full attire. Instead he was shirtless showing off his muscles in detail.

"Tell me everything that's happened," he said as his eyes softened. "Sometimes when my brothers have night terrors it's because of a traumatic experience they went through, and it usually helps when they talk about it."

Claire shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. She began to remember an experience with her mother that she had when she was twelve. When she started to cry, she quickly covered her mouth, and Scorch pulled her into a warm hug.

"Just tell me. Please. I'm sick of seeing you suffer. I refuse to abandon you. I promise."

Looking him in the eyes, she sighed.

"I remember. When I was only twelve, I had arrived home from school to see my mother had been drinking. She had found out that I had forgotten to make my bed earlier that morning. Screaming at me, she told me how I was a failure, and she threatened to call the police on me to tell them that I had abused them. I immediately apologized to her repeatedly promising that I would never do it again. Next thing I know, I hear her say, "you're damn right you won't do it again." I remember waking up on a hospital bed afterwards. I don't remember anything else but hearing the doctor say how my parents had told them that I fell down the stairs even though there were cuts and bruises all along my legs and back. Even in my injured state my parents made me walk."

Scorch looked at her with anger and sympathy in his eyes as he held her closer.

"That will never happen to you again. I will make sure of it," he vowed.

Claire started to cry in his arms as Scorch continued to gently hold her. Slowly, he laid down with her. Then Claire snuggled up to his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep feeling safe once again.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of stuff to do, but since I have gotten a few more reviews, I decided to post a few more chapters. Thanks to my friend, I-got-99-star-wars-books, I am now out of my writer's block and writing again. Hopefully I can keep this up, but ideas are helpful. Either post them or send me an idea, and if I like them, I will put your name into my next author's note. If this story is too serious for you, go ahead and try my other more humorous stories. It will be hard for you to believe that I can actually write a serious story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire awoke to someone breathing on her neck. She noticed that Scorch was still sleeping on her bed with her holding her closely. Sighing contently, she snuggled back into Scorch's arms, only to jump in fear and accidently kick him when Fixer barged into the room. This caused Scorch to wake up startled.

"Hey Claire. You'll never guess…" he trailed off once he noticed Scorch was in the bed with her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Umm. No Fixer. It's not what you think," said Claire.

"Well it looks like…"

"We didn't. She just had a nightmare, and I comforted her."

"That sounds a lot like…"

"Fixer. We didn't. Okay? I had a really bad dream about my mother, and Scorch came in and helped me go back to sleep. Boss does it all the time."

Fixer's eyes widened as he slowly backed out of the room.

"I think I'll just be going now. I think I hear Boss calling me right now," he lied.

"I'll talk to him," said Scorch. "Sometimes Fixer can be a little hard to convince."

Claire giggled a little bit and smiled slightly.

"Did you just smile?" asked Scorch flashing her a grin.

"No," she said suddenly scared that he might do something.

Scorch laughed before exiting the room to try to convince Fixer that he didn't see what he thought he saw.

Boss sat in his barracks reading a book. It wasn't a very interesting book to him. It was about a dragon that was trying to take over the world, and two warriors were currently trying to defeat it. He had read this book about a hundred times, but there wasn't really anything else he could read since he wasn't back on Kamino. He had simply grabbed a random book to bring with him that could keep his mind occupied during hard times. There was a knock at the door before Scorch entered.

"Is there something wrong?" Boss asked trying his best to sound annoyed as if he was being disrupted. In fact he was glad Scorch came in. He was about ready to throw the book at the wall.

"Sir. There's something that I need to talk to you about?" he said questionably as if he was unsure of whether or not he should say it.

"Well spit it out then," said Boss trying not to sound too harsh.

"IthinkImaybegrowingattachedtoClaire."

"Woah woah woah. Slow down soldier," said Boss startled. "Now tell me slowly what is going on."

"Well Sir," Scorch said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I think I may be growing attached to Claire."

"Well that's no secret after what Fixer just told me."

"We were not doing it. I was just helping her sleep!"

Boss laughed softly.

"Of course I know you weren't because if you did, I would have courtmartialed you."

"How do you know that you are attached to her anyway?" he asked awkwardly. This conversation was just as awkward to him as it was to Scorch.

Claire sat on her bed. She had just tried to walk on two feet without her crutches and failed miserably. Sev entered the room with a cup of water and a small tray of food in his hands.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

Sev rolled his eyes as he walked towards her.

"I've heard you've been having nightmares," he said as he handed her the cup of water which she then recognized wasn't water but tea.

"This should help release any stress that you are feeling," said Sev as he sat on the chair next to her bed and watched as she ate the food that he had gotten her and drank the tea. His eyes suddenly softened.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked pointing to her leg. He had noticed that she was trying to walk again.

He already knew the answer. He just wanted a reason to beat up Scorch.

"No he didn't. Why would you ask that? You know where my injury is from."

"I was just double checking to make sure he didn't hurt your leg any further."

"Are you being nice to me?" Claire asked suddenly.

Sev got out of the chair and started to walk out of the room before turning and looking at her.

"Let me get one thing straight kid. I was not being nice to you. I was doing my job," he said before walking out and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking through Claire's adoption papers, Boss came across her birth date. To his surprise, her birthday was today. He picked up his comm and called the rest of his squad over for a meeting in his office.

Claire tried to hobble her way out of the medical bay on her crutches only to find Bullet waiting for her right outside the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside."

"Your leg's not fully healed kid. You're not going anywhere."

"But I want to see the stars."

Bullet shook his head and pointed to her bed without saying a word. Claire understood his message and went over to sit down. Just then Scorch walked in with a present in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked confused.

"It's your birthday, so I got you a gift."

"Birthday?"

Scorch narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't you ever celebrate your birthday?"

"No."

Walking over, Scorch handed her the gift. A few seconds later Fixer came in.

"Hey Fixer," Claire said shyly.

Fixer shook his head.

"I can't believe you have never celebrated your birthday before."

Claire shyly watched them as she held on to Scorch's gift.

"Go on kid. Open it."

"I can wait," she nervously said as she stared at the gift.

"Come on. I want to see if you will like it," said Fixer excitedly.

Claire looked down at the gift before opening it. It was a small, black box, and inside there was a necklace with a black gemstone on it and a phenix carved into it.

"It's… It's beautiful," she said in awe as she held it in her hands.

"Nothing really special. It's just a souvenir Scorch managed to pick up from the ladies."

Scorch rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"Don't listen to him. That's just some rumor that went around that Fixer somehow still believes. Here. Let me help you put it on," said Scorch. He then reached behind her and clasped the necklace together. Just then Sev came in and noticed Claire's new necklace she now had on. Boss came in right behind him. Sev knelt down beside Claire's injured leg and grabbed ahold of it.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked scared.

"We're taking off your cast today," Boss said.

"But how will you know it's healed?"

"That's what we are about to find out," Sev replied darkly.

Sev pulled out his equipment and began using it to cut off her cast. Claire then began to freak out due to her fear of sharp items. Scorch and Fixer quickly came up beside her and held onto her shoulders in an effort to calm her down as the cast was finally removed. Then Sev examined her leg before poking it which caused her to wince.

"How is it?" asked Boss.

"Her leg is completely healed. The infection is gone. She has a little bit of bruising, but she should be able to walk," Sev stated.

"Can I go see the stars now," asked Claire with hopeful eyes.

Boss smiled before nodding.

"Today is going to be your day since it's your birthday, but tomorrow you will start your training."

"T-training?" she asked scared that they would turn out to be just like her parents. She didn't want to go through that horror again.

"Relax kid," said Fixer. "We just need to get some muscle mass back into that leg. We can't have you limping around for the rest of your life."

"Oh. What will I be doing?"

"Ever heard of water therapy kid?"

"No."

"You'll like it. Trust me."

Claire smiled feeling a bit more relaxed. As they led her out of the room, she stumbled a bit. After a few steps she began to get better at walking, and soon her leg merely felt as if it were asleep. She followed them to the front of the deck on the ship. Her eyes widened in awe as she gazed out at the stars and the planet below them.

"What's that planet down below?" she asked curiously.

"Kamino. It's where we were born."

"And it is where you will be staying while the delta squad is on their next mission," came an unfamiliar voice.

Looking towards the voice, Claire spotted a young man who seemed to be around the age of twenty five.

Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of stuff to do. I hope you enjoy this. I know the characters may be a little out of character, but I tried to keep them as themselves as much as possible. Let me know what you think, and if you didn't like the story, you can get out and read a different story. I'm just messing with you. :) Seriously though if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. It's definitely a rule you should know. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The man stood with his arms crossed and his dark green eyes watching her. He looked to be the age of 27. He had dark, black hair that was cut shortly to the tips of his ears. His hair was spiked up with light unnatural blond tips which frosted it.

"Wh-who are you?" she said fearfully not liking the sense she was getting from him.

The man smirked.

"The name's Aven," he said as he approached her. His eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"I lead my squad, brother squad."

She looked fearfully at Boss with her eyes asking him to help her. Boss came to her side. Aven just smirked at him.

"She is definitely strong in the force," he said. Boss glared at Aven. "And who will be watching her while we are on our next mission…. General," he growled. He knew Aven well. They never got off on the right foot. He never liked the general. He was known for his countless victories, but he did anything to win. He wasn't a Jedi, but he did have a lightsaber. He knew how to use the force, but he was never trained.

"Well who do you think old friend?" he asked giving Claire a wicked grin. Claire shied away from his glance. Boss watched him for a moment.

"With all due respect… General" he spat out. "Claire is my adopted daughter. She is my responsibility."

Aven laughed.

"Oh how cute… You think she's yours just because you adopted her?" He spat back looking at Claire who was hiding behind Scorch fearfully. Scorch placed a hand on her shoulder as if to try to reassure her.

"Someone's gotta watch the little brat while you're gone," sneered Aven. Boss growled back angrily.

"That girl is not a brat! Do you hear me?!" Now Boss was pissed off. No one insulted Claire especially with her in the room.

"Stand down soldier," Aven snarled, "or I will have to demote you! The kid will be placed under my care until you and your men finish your next mission."

Boss stood their angrily.

"That's an order!"

"Sir...yes….sir!" he snarled.

"Be at the dock at oh… 700 which is in ten minutes." Aven then turned and left. Claire looked up at Scorch in fear. Claire looked at the Deltas who then looked at her.

"I don't like him."

"I know," said Boss.

Boss walked over to her with Fixer behind him and Sev and Scorch beside her.

"Claire, if he touches a hair on you head…" Boss snarled, "I'll be the one to end that man's miserable life." Boss Grabbed her hand and placed something in it. Claire looked down at it then looked up at him.

"W-what is this?" she asked confused.

"It's a com. If you don't feel safe or something goes wrong, press this button ok? We will try to get back as soon as we can." Claire wrapped her arms around Boss's neck.

"Thank you," She said as she hugged him.

"Sir… it's time to go drop Claire off," spoke Sev emotionlessly, but she could sense that he was pissed off.

Boss nodded before standing up. The men had her walk in the middle as they walked to the docks. Aven waited with his arms crossed, and Five strange clone commandos waited behind him. They then stepped forward while glaring at the Deltas. She could feel the tension as she was given to Aven. Boss then approached Aven as she walked on the ship with these strangers. The clone commandos set her down so that she was sitting on one of seats. She looked up as the clone commandos stood there watching her for a moment. Claire looked at her hand with the com that Boss gave her before he had to leave. One of the clone commandos in particular just stared at her. She looked at him before quickly looking down shyly.

"So….. you must be Claire," stated one of the men. Claire nodded without speaking. The one that spoke to her had yellow armour. She then looked at him.

"What are your names?" she asked. The men looked at each other. There were two of them with red armour on, but one of the two had black along with the red on his armour. Another one had green armour on, and the last one had black armour on. The one in black and red armour stepped forward.

"I'm Dagger, and that's Savage," he said pointing to the one in only red armour.

"Poizen," he said pointing to the one in green armour.

"Chex," he said pointing to the one in black armour.

"And Elic," he said finally pointing to the one in yellow armour. Claire looked at all of them for a moment then she looked at the door as Aven entered the ship.

"Poizen, let's go!" He shouted his eyes darkening as he spotted Claire. Claire shied away from his gaze. Elic was sitting beside her. For some reason, he was the only one she felt comfortable around. Elic seemed a bit nicer than the others. The ship rocked and groaned as she felt it go up and take off.

Claire looked over as she watched the doors begin to close. She watched as the Delta squad got onto a different ship and hoped that they'd be ok as much as Boss hoped that she'd be ok. Claire looked over at Elic. Elic flashed her a smirk as his brothers sent him a death glare. Dagger then walked over to them once the ship entered space. Aven was at the front of the deck with Poizen piloting the spacecraft. Dagger then sat down next to Claire. Feeling a bit awkward, she shyly tried to scoot away from him. "Dagger, leave the kid alone," Savage said annoyed.

"Just think. The kid suddenly appears in a ship cell nearly beaten to death. How do we know she's not a Sep?" said Dagger as he got closer. Claire whimpered before moving even further away from him.

"Dagger!" Chex said irritated. Dagger growled while glaring at her before getting up and walking over to Chex. His eyes never left Claire. Elic sighed as he watched him.

"Sorry 'bout that," Elic said as he looked at Claire.

"Dagger's a little off."

"I'm not off, transfer!" Dagger snarled.

Savage placed a hand on Dagger's shoulder. There was a loud rumbling as the ship entered the atmosphere while shaking a little from the impact.

"Ten minutes boys!" shouted Aven. Claire looked over to where Poizen had set the coordinates and let his general take over. They looked at each other before looking back to Claire. She then averted her gaze to the ground. There was a loud groan as the ship shook once again before landing.

Sorry about the long wait. I decided to wait until after school to start up the story again. During the summer there may be more updates, but I'm not sure. I'm very lazy right now. I barely made it through this chapter. :p My dog kept groaning at me and telling me I was too loud while I was studying, and there was a huge thing with dinosaurs. I also got lazy again, and I can't get off the couch. If you really like this story, then I'm very happy. I don't have to worry though since no one ever reads the author's note. If you somehow did, please put bunnies in your next review. I really love bunnies. If you do, I might update sooner. Also coming soon... the best character... even he's not in the book yet... I'm not going to tell you his name, but I'll give a hint... it's spelled... M... I... X. You'll never figure it out. Read the next chapter when it's up to figure it out. Everyone will love him. Even if you don't, I will, and that will be enough. He is my favorite character, and he's not even in the story yet. That's how awesome he is. I'm finally done. BUNNIES!


	9. Chapter 9

After the ship landed, the doors slowly opened. Eager to get away from the others, Claire quickly stepped off only to bump into a clone in purple and red armour holding a box.

"What did you do?! That was Chex's present!" he shouted sounding like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm really sorry. I-I'll help you pick it up."

"No! You've done enough damage! How would you like it if I did the exact thing you did to me to you."

Elic walked off the ship. His eyes widened at the sight of the newest clone.

"Claire. You might want to get away from Mix. He has problems."

Mix suddenly seemed to change.

"Problems? You're the one who has problems! I could take you on any day!" he said in a deeper voice.

Chex then walked off the ship towards everyone. Mix suddenly seemed to change again and shouted out, "Chex! Buddy old pal! I've missed you sooo much!"

"Oh no. Mix, we are not friends," Chex replied.

"What are you talking about Chappy old buddy? I saved you from that cliff."

"That you pushed me off of!"

"But I saved you!"

"You saved me from you!"

"No I didn't." Suddenly Mix seemed to get darker. "And I'll do it again if you're not my friend," he said with his voice getting much darker. He then seemed to notice Claire and changed again. He walked up to her.

"My apologies Ma'am. What is your name, my princess."

Claire just looked down in fear.

"Oh don't be so shy my princess. You and I were meant to be together. Come. Let us get ready for our wedding."

"What?!" shouted out Chex in surprise. "Mix, you just met the girl!"

"And yet we were destined to be together. My name is also not Mix. It is Prince Charles the third."

Mix then held his hand out toward Claire. Elic, Dagger, and Savage quickly ran in and tried to pull Claire away from Mix. Suddenly thinking that they were evil kidnappers, Mix got mad.

"How dare you try to take my princess! I shall challenge you to a duel. To the death!" Mix suddenly pulled out his gun. "Now. Give me back my princess!"

"Mix, you forgot to take your medicine didn't you?" said Chex walking towards Mix with his medicine.

"I refuse to take this medication!" he pouted crossing his arms and looking away.

"Now come my princess. Let us go away now."

Chex then jumped onto Mix's back and tried to force him to take his medication.

"Help me! We need to get him to take his medication so that he's somewhat normal!" Chex shouted looking for help.

"I am normal! Get off of me! I am not a pony. How dare you! I shall have you executed by dawn!"

"What is going on here?!" yelled Aven as he and Poizen finally got off the ship. Suddenly Mix zoned out before changing once again.

"Hey Chex! What is going on?! Are we having a piggy back ride?! Yay! I'll give you one, but you have to give me one!"

Chex just groaned. "Mix, I got you some candy. You have to swallow it all with your water."

"But I don't like it."

"Mix, you need to take it."

"Fine. Oh yeah! I got you a present! Sorry if it's broken, but that girl over there broke it. Look it's Chex Mix!" he shouted as he threw the chex mix around as if it were confetti.

"I feel really tired," said Mix before he fell asleep on the box of chex mix.

"Thankfully his medication makes him tired," sighed Chex in exhaustion.

Aven looked at the rest of the clones.

"Well… Now that that is over and done with. Bring Claire to her barracks."

"Yes Sir," Dagger and Savage replied.

"Chex. Elic. You two stay behind. I need to speak with you."

Claire followed Dagger and Savage down the hall. She looked down at the floor every time another clone came by and looked at her curiously.

"Is that the new girl?" asked one of the new clones as he approached them.

"Keep moving soldier," Savage said aggressively.

Claire, Dagger, and Savage then went to her room. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her throat. She slumped back into Savage's arms as he whispered into her ear.

"You are in a lot of trouble."

See. I told you Mix is awesome. He's got some problems, but that makes him awesome. He may be different, but don't be afraid of him. That just makes him amazing. Put Chex Mix in your next review if you think Chex and Mix are awesome.


	10. The Dangerous Dagger

Claire slowly woke up her head pounding. Her vision was blurry as she slowly began to regain her strength. She slowly looked down feeling a throbbing pain in her wrists. Panic filled her as she tried to struggle free from her chains which then began to grow tighter. Claire cried in pain as it dug into her skin.

"Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want you escaping now would we huh?" came a voice.

She looked up fearfully to see Dagger watching her as he leaned against a wall.

"Took you a while to wake up kid. I was beginning to wonder..."

"Why. Why are you doing this?"

"Kid, us clones have better things to do than babysit a girl like you. Desides, I'm sure your parents are very, very worried about you," he laughed darkly.

Her eyes widened.

"You, you don't understand, m-my,"

"Shut up!" Dagger slapped Claire across her face before noticing her necklace.

"What a lovely necklace…" he said as he examined the phoenix before ripping it off her neck.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she watched.

"Heh. You won't be needing this anymore kid," he said before hooking it onto the side of his belt. Claire froze when she heard a beeping. She looked over to the floor and saw the com Boss had given her. She tried to get up, but her feet were chained as well. She watched helplessly as Dagger walked over to the com and picked it up. He removed his helmet and examined it before smirking. He then tossed it to the ground and stepped on it.

"You won't be needing that either kid."

"What did I ever do to you?" Claire whimpered.

"Me? Ha kid. I don't think you know what type of situation you're in. You may not remember, but those Phenuxs placed you on that ship so that you'd be discovered by The Delta's. However, your parents are old foes of them," he laughed darkly before continuing.

"They also said that, well, I have permission to hurt you if you get out of hand, and you're also going to a slave camp not far from Kamino. Now let me remember. How long did your parents say? Seven years was it?"

Claire looked down. There was nothing she could do. She was going to have to go through the abuse that Boss had explained to her. Dagger smirked before he walked up to her.

"Don't try anything kid, or I might just leave a few things for the Deltas to find. Not that they'll look for you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Claire looked up and winced at Dagger's gaze.

"Heh, thought you knew kid."

"Knew what?"

"Oh this is good. Kid, they don't care about you. They just pretend to care. Then, when they get what they need, they will kill you. Although now that I think about it, Boss and even Scorch had already planned your death."

"Y-you're lying! Th-they wouldn't do that!"

"Oh they would. They've done it before."

With that said, Dagger turned and left the room leaving Claire alone to cry herself to sleep.

Claire looked down at her chains. They were getting tighter every time she moved her hands. She looked around the room before she put her head down on the cold floor. Blood stains covered the wall with what looked like scorch marks nearby. The whole scene seemed to tell a story of a recent unlucky prisoner. She whimpered quietly to herself before she felt something snap within her. All point of reason stopped for her. She then calmly looked around the room while scanning for something with her eyes. Her eyes soon locked onto the door though she didn't understand why. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away from that door. She felt as if someone else was in control of her own body. Suddenly, she felt her mind shutting down and watched, horrified, as she broke her hand before slipping it through the cuffs. She didn't feel the pain when a sudden electrical shock jolted through her. She then looked down and began to work on her legs while another shock of electricity jolted through her body only this time it worsened causing her to black out.

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the really long delay. I'm back though, sort of. I'm trying my best, and I finally managed to get off my lazy butt and write again. My coauthor does everything and has been nowhere near lazy. It was all my fault. #help me she has me tied up in her basement and is forcing me to right this. It was really her laziness and she wrote the first part of this. I am secretly typing this without her knowledge even though she's stting (sitting) right next to me, (this E shouldn't be capitalized. See. You do need me. Now I'm off to get some brownies.) Eating cupcakes and making my spelling all wrong. O_O *help me***


	11. Chapter 11

Sev tapped his comm link as it turned red, and he heard voices in the background.

"Shut up!" he heard Dagger shout before a loud slapping sound could be heard through the comm. A couple seconds later he could also hear Claire sobbing.

"What a lovely necklace…" continued Dagger. "Heh. You won't be needing this anymore kid."

After that, the comm suddenly went to static.

"Boss, there's something you need to hear," Sev said quickly.

"What is it Sev?" Boss asked as he shot an incoming enemy.

"It's Claire. I think she's in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" asked Boss started to get a little worried.

"Because the distress signal went off, and when I called her back, she sounded like she was in trouble," said Sev as he replayed the recording for Boss to here.

"Uh guys?! It's nice to see that you are having a great time catching up, but can we really get going?" said Scorch as he set off a bomb which killed many of the strange, pitch black creatures that were beginning to swarm them.

Fixer quickly popped his head up to scan the area. Boss then shouted over to Fixer.

"Fixer! I want you to scan for an area that we can take shelter in. We have some business to attend to."

"Yes sir!" Fixer shouted back and continued to scan the area. His sensors soon picked up something strange in a nearby cave.

"Sir, there's a nearby cave that we can take shelter in," shouted Fixer.

Boss nodded before signaling to the rest of the group. They then went on to follow Fixer to the cave. The creatures suddenly began to retreat as the Delta Squad headed towards the cave.

Sev took the first step into the cave and immediately saw a flash of golden light nearby. As soon as he saw the flash, a creature jumped out from behind him. The rest of the Delta Squad quickly tried to shoot at it but to no avail.

The creature screeched at Sev as Sev tackled it onto the cold cave floor. It then kicked him off before running towards the other side of the cave. Before it could reach the other side though, another loud screech was heard. This time it was a dying screech, and a bright golden flash was seen almost immediately after.

Boss ran passed Sev before spotting a golden creature standing above the dead, shadowy creature. Its golden body showed no face. It looked much like a shadow made out of light. In its right hand, appeared to be a dagger that looked like an extension of the strange being.

"Hey!" Boss shouted trying to get the creature's attention. He wanted to know what it was and why it was there.

Startled, the angelic-like being turned towards him before quickly running towards the opposite side of the cave. Boss immediately gave chase with the rest of his squad not far behind him.

As they followed the creature, the cave began to grow darker and darker. Soon enough, the only light that existed within the cave was from strange, glowing, white flowers. As they entered deeper into the cave, the flowers began to appear farther and farther away almost like stars.

Soon enough, it felt as if they had just entered space.

The figure seemed to stop in the middle of the area looking at the space-like images on the cave. The Delta Squad stopped as well causing the creature to look over at them. It then pointed down at the ground, and they suddenly realised they weren't even running. They were falling.

A little bit later, they woke up on the cave floor. To them, it felt as if they had just fallen from a fifty foot drop. Groaning, they all slowly began to get up.

The golden figure walked around them slowly as if it were examining them.

Fixer suddenly asked the question everyone was wondering. "What are you?"

The figure stopped and glanced at Fixer.

"I am not a being," it suddenly spoke. "I am not alive, nor am I dead. I was not born, nor will I ever be. I am light in its purest form. I am a Phenux. I am the creator, the giver, and the guardian. You are just mere stolens whose souls are so old yet so tortured."

She spoke in a very calming manner causing even Sev to become relaxed.

"Why did you help us?" asked Scorch.

"Because my creative is in danger."

"What is a creative?" asked Boss.

"A being who has willingly given up their chance at an eternal, peaceful slumber to serve the guardians, and that being is the one who you call Claire."

Boss narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And what do you want with her?" he asked protectively.

The being seemed to laugh. "I do not wish her any harm. I only wish to help. Claire's gift can unlock good or evil. She can unlock the Nev, which will feast upon the suffering of stolen souls, or she can release me as I will serve her as my own creation will serve me."

"You've mentioned stolen again," said Fixer. "What is a stolen?"

"You are a stolen."

"Umm. Answer the question. I'm not playing games here," growled Sev.

"Your soul is old, and it has been stolen by the beings you call kaminoans. These beings have been using you to achieve their own goals. Your soul was once in an eternal, peaceful slumber, but that eternity was cut short when the clone body you are in called for a soul. Thus they have stolen you."

She then took the form of a wolf's shadow made out of light. The only difference it had to an ordinary wolf was that it had no face.

"Do you have a name?" Scorch asked the entity before him.

"You can call me Narine."

Boss looked over at Sev before remembering the comm link.

"Claire is in danger. If you can help us now would be the time to do so."

The being wandered over to Boss sniffing and growling just like a normal wolf would.

"You are very right, and she must be saved before she unlocks a Meto, which is a Nev that will take complete control of its host body. Once it has complete control, she will never be able to return, and her soul will be forever plagued by suffering and pain that will need to be ended."

"Can you help us help her?" asked Scorch desperate to save Claire.

The golden wolf approached him now having a face. She had silver eyes which were the only feature that was able to stand out on her face.

"I sense you have a connection with my creative," she said calmly. "I will see what I can do to help you help her, but first, you must help me."

With that said, she turned into a small orb. Boss then went over and picked the orb up. A soft whisper echoed around them.

"My request is that you give me to my creative when you meet her again."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that blinded the entire Delta Squad for a quick moment.

Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay once again. Updates will still be slow after this, but here's another chapter for now. This chapter just kind of touches up a bit more in depth on how Claire may have gotten into the cell at the very beginning of this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire woke up to someone kicking her awake.

"Wake up!"

She looked up her eyes showing no emotion.

"Heh. looks like someone's given up," Dagger laughed.

"Good, she'll be easier to train," came a new voice. She looked over and spotted Aven as he walked in. Claire stayed emotionless as she watched him.

"Looks like she tried to free herself," said Dagger.

"It's common for them to do that. I'm sure she learned pretty quickly what happens," Aven said to Dagger who nodded in response as he was signaled to leave. Aven then knelt down beside her and unlocked her chains.

"Now, all you have to do is listen obediently and do everything I say, and no one will hurt you. Got it?"

Claire didn't respond; she just looked at him blankly.

"Nod your head if you understand," Aven said more forcefully.

Claire waited for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Good, now follow me."

Claire limped after him obediently as he opened another cell. Inside, laid a strange looking man. His arms were coated in scratches and deep scars. The wounds appeared to have been made from a vicious creature. Somehow, Claire had a strange feeling that she knew what had caused such horrid marks.

Aven pulled out his lightsaber and handed it to her.

"Kill him," he demanded.

Claire looked up at him blankly before slowly walking towards the man. He looked up slowly, his eyes pleading. Suddenly, Claire felt freed from the force that was controlling her. Slowly, she began to back up from the injured man below her.

"I said KILL HIM!"

She slowly took a step forward as if something were desperately urging her on. Her mind began to register what was going on. She felt empathy for the man before her. She couldn't hurt such an innocent person, but she couldn't defend herself against Aven either.

Aven growled frustrated.

"Mabey Dagger should teach you what happens to the disobedient," Aven said.

Claire stopped at that comment before she slowly turned around. She felt something growing within her, something she couldn't understand. Although a sense of protection seemed to surround her, she also felt pain and suffering creeping up inside of her. She slowly began to take one step after another towards Aven who watched her calmly.

"I won't kill! I can't kill!" she hissed out in a deep, demonic voice. Claire felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine.

Aven smirked before pushing a button causing the entire room to erupt in an explosion of electrical currents. Claire cried out in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"I warned you girl. Now, kill him before I lose my patience and let Dagger teach you a lesson."

Claire slowly got up and looked at Aven then to the man who watched her fearfully. Claire watched herself turn on the lightsaber and raise it above her head. She soon stopped though when she noticed a flicker of hope in the man's eyes. He seemed to have calmed down as his hopeful expression turned into a look of forgiveness. Claire held her breath.

'I can't hurt him. I can't kill anyone. I won't!' Claire thought in desperation.

Suddenly, the same demonic voice from earlier began to whisper in the back of her head.

_"I'm sorry. I understand now. I will help you fulfill this desire. Please, give me full control. At least for a little bit. I promise I will release you after. A Nev never breaks a promise. I will always be here to protect you. Please just hang in there for a little longer."_

"Claire!" Aven growled lowly. "Do I need to send you to a slave camp? Because that's where you and this man will end up if you don't kill him now!"

Claire tilted her head relaxing and letting the Nev take over. She felt something deep inside her awaken, something she had never felt before. She heard the whispers of voices guiding her. She did not know what she was doing nor did she have control over her own actions anymore. She turned back and faced Aven unmoving as she looked down and slowly walked towards him. Aven narrowed his eyes.

"Now. What do you think you're doing?" he asked irritated.

Claire didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Suddenly in a panic, she tried to move her mouth. She tried to move her limbs, but she couldn't. She was stuck. She realised that she would be unable to regain control at the moment. It did not matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly, she watched as her body lunged at Aven. His red lightsaber was still held tightly in her grasp. She watched as he dodged her attack before pulling out his other lightsaber.

"Oh please. Your parents warned me this would happen," he laughed darkly.

Aven then force shoved her back. Claire put out her hand using an unseen power that blocked his own attack. The voices whispered to her again as she lunged again. Claire wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to run, but the Nev was determined to eliminate the threat.

She watched helplessly as her body fought Aven. Their lightsabers clashed, red on red, sending sparks flying. Suddenly, the entire ship shook, and Claire lost her footing and fell down. The voices disappeared, and she was left facing Aven alone. He stood above her holding his lightsaber threateningly against her throat. Aven gave her a wicked smirk as Dagger came in.

"It came out?" he asked. Aven nodded.

"Just as I expected too. It's uncorrupted. Perhaps she needs to be tortured a bit longer?" asked Aven mockingly as his eyes darkened.

Dagger removed his helmet, a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's a rare one too. Force sensitive. Almost had me. Throw her back in the cells; you can play with her once we take care of the Delta's," Dagger nodded before grabbing her and dragging her away.

Aven walked up to the strange looking man before puncturing his heart with his lightsaber.

Dagger opened the cell before throwing Claire inside of it and locking it.

"Sit tight. I'll be back."

Claire scooted towards a corner. She wrapped her arms around her legs curling herself into a ball, terrified of what was to come.

**No author message or terrible excuse for why this took so long. Too tired. Plus, too many cupcakes. Please help me. :( **

**Okay I lied. My excuse is the cupcakes. I couldn't resist the delicious sprinkles. Who could ever turn down both the cookies AND the cupcakes?! Obviously, I joined the dark side. Who needs milk, when you have cupcakes. **


End file.
